a lost titan
by catqueen13
Summary: chappie 4 is up! just read it! i can always add some stuff so please review i could use some pionters cause its my first fic. i can take the flames! please read!please!please!please!robXstar ravenXbb cyborgX(youll see later) kyleX(youll see later)
1. Default Chapter

"Uncle open up!" Kyle said as he rung the doorbell. He waited a while but there was no answer. He was about to leave when the door suddenly creaked open. He stepped inside and put his book bag on a chair. He called out his uncle's name but there was no answer. Then he heard footsteps down in the basement / laboratory.

He headed down stairs and saw many concoctions and test tubes with many different colors of liquid. He was looking at a shelf labeled "potions" when a man in black came up behind him and pushed him into the shelf spilling liquid all over Kyle!

When he woke up, his head was spinning. He looked around and saw he was on a beach. He saw a huge pier and a skyscraper with a big letter 'W' and an 'A and an 'M' no an "N' and also an 'E'. He had no idea where he was. He looked out into the ocean and watched how the waves washed up against an island. "Wait an island" Kyle yelled! He stood up in aw and stared at the huge 'T' on the island. He needed to know what that 'T' was! He headed to town to try and figure out how to get to that island. He walked past a dark ally and heard screams somewhere in the ally. He peered into the dark and saw a man pointing a gun at a woman and yelling at her to give him her purse. The man wore a black ski mask and a black shirt and pants. He reminded Kyle of the man he thought had sent him here. At the thought of this he felt rage build up inside him then he let out a yell of rage and but instead of a scream there was a long rope of flame! The flame shot toward the man and he was swallowed in the flames! Kyle could not believe what had just happened! Then out of the darkness came five shadows as the shadows stepped into the light Kyle gasped at the five strange looking teens.


	2. fly high

A/n: hey I know the last one was short I can't believe people can write 1000 words in one chapter! Anyway this one is a bit longer. Thanks a lot nimrochan for reviewing me you helped me a lot.

Kyle couldn't believe his eyes! These weird people were in costumes and one was flying! One was levitating and one had green skin! The one was half robot the other was a normal boy in a costume but he looked very strong.

The boy with green skin walked over to the fried villain and said, "Dude what'd you do to him!" all Kyle could do was babble "I.. I.. d..d..don't'n k..k know" how did you do fry him?" "I don't know" Kyle said a little sturdier this time. "What do you mean you don't know you did it!" Kyle's temper was rising "I don't know!" Kyle yelled at the green skinned boy! The green boy sweat dropped. "What happened then?" the boy said. "I'm not sure, I saw him and all of a sudden flame shot out of my mouth!" yelled Kyle "Maybe you should come back with us we might be able to help" the boy in the cape said.

So Kyle followed them back to the beach and the boy in the cape said maybe you should grab on" the flying girl flew over and grabbed his hands and started to fly. He was lifted higher and higher and he felt as if he were an eagle flying himself and not being held up he opened his eyes and saw he was flying by himself! He looked behind him and saw the girl who had helped him, flying behind him! He was so scared when all of a sudden he began to fall the girl quickly came up behind him and grabbed him. They reached an island and Kyle stared in amazement when he saw a giant 'T' in front him. He stood there in aw as the others approached. "You like it?" the green skinned boy asked.

When they got inside Kyle couldn't believe what he saw. The first room was bigger then his house! There was a big screen TV and a huge couch big enough to fit10 people! "Everyone to the couch" the person Kyle assumed to be the leader said. Kyle sat down next to the green skinned boy. "I first think everyone should introduce themselves" the boy said. The boy then said "I'm robin" "and I am Starfire" "Raven" "and I'm Beastboy" "I'm uh Kyle" he said. "Tell us friend how did you get here?" Starfire asked. Kyle then told the story of how he got here and about his anger and how all of he shot flames and about him flying. "Hmmm" robin said. No one said a word until a few minutes had passed. Raven suddenly said" I think your powers are controlled by your emotions like mine". Wait, I know starfire can fly, but the rest of you have powers too?" Kyle paused for a moment, then said "and you think I have them!"


	3. meditation

Kyle was horror stricken his head spun, the world was doing back flips, he fell to the ground and all went black.

When he began to stir, his memory came back to him. All he thought was that it must be true! It's the only thing that would explain the weird experiences. He didn't know what to do he was scared and had now idea how to control his powers. "That's why were here" came a voice in his mind. He looked around the room all he saw was a bed on witch he laid and a table with a glass of water. Then a dark form of a bird appeared and he hopped of his bed and fell on the floor. The form mysteriously turned into raven. He calmed a little and stood up. He was about to ask but she answered, "yes I can read minds". He was puzzled. He wished he new what everyone's powers were so he wouldn't keep getting surprised. "Uh-oh" he thought raven heard that. "Yes I did" she answered and then went on explaining everyone's powers. She wouldn't stop for any of his gasps.

She explained their jobs and told him about their previous adventures.

When she finished he was astounded. He couldn't believe it yet somehow he new it was true. "Now its your turn" raven said. "Tell me **every **thing! So Kyle began his tale. He told her every thing from school to the alley. "So how do I use them?" Kyle asked.

Raven brought Kyle to the roof and began meditating. Kyle tried to do the same but he couldn't make himself rise. "Picture yourself floating and try again" raven said.

They practiced day and night for 2 days then finally got some sleep. After feeling refreshed, Kyle and raven were ready to practice again. They met on the roof and were about to practice when a loud siren went off and Kyle followed raven in to the sunset toward downtown.


	4. the crime scene

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I wasn't getting enough reviews! (Don't let it happen again!) The few reviews i got were very similar so this will answer all your questions: the past few chapters have been really dull because Kyle is trying to discover his powers and learn to control them. But in this chapter Kyle figures out another of his five powers and is starting to become a real but kicker! While I've been waiting for my reviews I have been reading a lot of stories and have gotten a bunch of ideas for my upcoming chapters, (mostly from Queen-of-Azarath) (read her stories!) Review because I'm sure you will like this chapter and if you don't then review anyway to tell me why you don't like it. I wont delay you anymore so heres..... "the crime scene"  (otherwise known as chapter 3)**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they arrived at the crime scene (the bank) they saw a man made of cement trying to escape with a bag of money. "Titans go!" robin yelled. Raven had helped Kyle manage his flight powers but didn't have time to work on anything else. The titans were getting thrashed and he didn't understand why because in the stories raven had told him the titans had beaten cinderblock many times.

Raven then flew too him a confirmed that he had gotten stronger. "We need your help" she said then flew and hit cinderblock with her dark magic. Kyle was panicking. He couldn't do anything but fly and that wasn't going to help him now. He then noticed a small belt that cinderblock was wearing. it had a weird gem in the middle that seemed to be giving off a weird electric wave. He figured it out. He began to fly and sped toward the belt with his hand-outstretched ready to hit the gem. Everyone including cinderblock was so surprised that they just stood/float where they were. Just when he was about to break through cinderblock swung his arm and Kyle saw it and had about five seconds to brace himself for the attack. The other titans leaped into to action but were to slow. Kyle shut his eyes as cinderblocks arm met Kyle. Surprisingly the only thing Kyle felt was a slight punch. Kyle opened his eyes and saw the dust was clearing. He saw that everyone including cinderblock was (again) shocked. He herd the gasps of starfire and saw he was encased in a bubble of dark black magic." Raven" he thought. But she was as shocked as everyone else. Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, so Kyle hat to quickly switch to fly mode.


End file.
